Firsts
by UnknownTitans
Summary: A series of one-shots dictating Starfire's first experiences with things on Earth, set at different points throughout the story of the show - Told from Starfire's perspective.
1. Friendship

**Friendship** **– Set a few days after the events of "Go!"**

For a while I was unsure of what to call my new found team mates, there were many terms for what people described companionship as on this planet. The one that seemed to be used most prominently was "friend". I had only known my team mates for a few days but from day one I saw that they were most definitely my friends. They had helped me escape captivity and then stayed to aid me in battle against the Gordanians.

Despite our relationship being one of friendship, I still have little experience in understanding the term itself. On Tamaran I was royalty, and so to my utter sadness and despair I was not allowed to converse with other children, I had attempted to speak and play games with some of the young servant girls and boys that would work alongside their parents in the palace. However they would be found and reprimanded for conversing with a princess and I would not be allowed to see them anymore. Until my capture the only Tamaranians that I could converse with was my brother, sister and my knorfka Galfore.

Raven, to me, is the strangest out of my new friends; this is most likely due to our distinctly different personalities. I am very positive and optimistic whilst Raven is more cynical and pessimistic; she once referred to herself as being "a glass half empty kind of person" however I am still unsure as to what a drinking container has to do with personality.

Beast Boy and I share a very similar positive and joyful personality and I have found that he is very good company. We both also seem to enjoy the same shows on the television and so I find a lot of my time is spent "chatting" with the small green shape shifter.

I have taken a great shine towards Cyborg, he is very humorous like Beast Boy but shares a similar level of intelligence as I do, and so I have found myself to spend hours conversing ideas with him and aiding him in his work on computer systems around the Tower. He is very brotherly in his attitude towards him and whilst I very much enjoy our sibling-esque relationship it makes me long to see my brother Ryand'r again.

Robin is the person that I seem to have spent the majority of my time with, he was the first one to try and aid me and without him I believe I would still be in those handcuffs and would have been recaptured again. I am unsure as to what level of friendship he is to me but I believe that it is what earthling's have referred to as a "best friend" however I am even unsure as if it can be simplified to that. He was the first being in a very long time to show me actual kindness and so I believe that I formed a special connection with him from our first meeting. His kindness has extended outwards from that day and he has spent many hours out of his time, simply explaining things to me, he would seem to just drop whatever he was doing and entertain me by teaching me what I wished to know. I believe that sometimes I would pretend to not understand something just so he would spend extra time with me explaining it. I have found that one of my favourite past times is sitting with Robin on the roof asking him the many questions that I wish to understand. I do feel remorseful for using up his time, asking him questions even children would know the answer to, however he does not seem to mind and so I am grateful for his patience and friendship towards me. I have learnt not to mention the language transfer I shared with him on our first meeting as whenever I have brought it up he seems to turn the colour of the beetroot that grows commonly on this planet, I am unsure as to why he turns this colour, however I am certain that recalling the event causes him some level of embarrassment or uncomfort.

Despite only being on Earth for a few days I am already willing to call it my home as it has shown me much more kindness and friendship than returning to Tamaran ever could have. I am so very happy to finally be able to experience the friendship that I longed for as a child and I will make sure to enjoy it fully whilst it is available to me.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

First one-shot of "Firsts" I really hope you enjoyed it.

This one is relatively short, the others will be of varying lengths but this will most likely be the shortest.

Not sure how many of these I am going to do but there will definitely be a handful and I may revisit it to add more in the future if I decide to.

I already have a good few ideas for this but if you would like to request a first then feel free to do so via a review/private message!

 **Next - "Thunder"**


	2. Thunder

**Storm** **\- Set 2 weeks after the events of "Go!"**

I was awoken sharply by the loud boom overhead and in my panic I flew out of my bed and plummeted face first into the carpeted floor of my bed. I rose quickly and scanned my room hesitantly for the origin of the deafening sound. My room was suddenly cast into light by a bright flicker outside of my window and I raced over to take vantage. As I looked around, the deafening sound once again pierced my eardrums and I fell backwards onto my floor for the second time.

I had no idea what this sound or lightshow was but it hadn't seemed to have awoken the other Titans or raised the need for the alarm to be rung. I hesitantly made my way out of my room and down the corridor, every few moments another piercing boom would make me jump slightly but I was determined to find the source of the noise. I wagered whether it was a good to go up to the rooftop but before I could decide my eyes landed on the metal door marked "Robin" and my attention would be diverted. ' _Robin will be able to explain this phenomenon!_ ' I thought to myself as I justified invading his room. I opened the door as quietly as I could and I made my way into the room in an attempt not to startle him, however as I approached his bed the booming sound grew even louder and I leapt from my current position, into the corner of the room and looked around fearfully. The sound seemed considerably louder than before and it seemed to be happening more frequently so I covered my ears with my hands and simply hoped that it would stop soon.

I must not have realised that I was babbling in order to keep myself calm as I heard a slight groan and I looked up to see Robin's confused face staring back at me. "Starfire?" he asked confused but then as he noticed me trembling he grew more concerned "What's wrong?" he said walking over and sitting next to me on the floor.

"I am unsure" I said, still trembling slightly "I was awoken by a loud noise and I came to ask you about it but then it grew louder and louder and-", I was cut off by the sound once more and I looked around again in more panic.

Robin looked at me but his concerned frown turned into a smile "That's thunder Starfire. Did you not have thunder storms on your planet?"

"Then thunder is a form of weather on Earth?" I asked to which he nodded in return "On Tamaran our only form of weather was rain. I have never encountered these thunderstorms before" I explained

"Sorry, I would have told you about the thunder if I had known you hadn't seen it before" he reassured me, "I used to be terrified of it when I was a kid; the only way I could get to sleep was if my mom talked to me whilst it was thundering. Now I think they're quite cool, I love watching the lightning"

"I presume this 'lightning' is the source of the bright flashes?" I asked with a smile

"Yeah. It forms when negative charges in the clouds connect to positive charges in the ground. So you will sometimes see a streak of light like a bolt connecting the ground to the clouds" he explained.

"I thank you for your explanation friend. I am still yet to understand things on Earth and so I am sorry to bother you with my silliness" I replied remorsefully

"Don't be Star. I really don't mind teaching you this stuff" he replied placing his hand on my back

My heart fluttered in my chest a little at the contact and the shortening of my name and I smiled brightly at him before enveloping him in a squeezing hug as we stood in front of the doorway

I seemed to have hugged too hard, "Star. Too. Tight" he wheezed out

I released him immediately and smiled nervously at him "I apologise friend"

"That's okay. Goodnight Star" he said with a warm smile

I beamed back in return "Goodnight friend Robin"

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Both 'firsts' have been a little short however I think that's because there isn't much to say for them and they are simpler ideas. I'm sure some future ones will be longer and more like my normal length of one-shots.

I have a few other ideas for 'firsts' but let me know if you have any good ideas or things you want to see. These stories are wrote alongside to the story of the show, so one of them will be about the events of Tokyo. So as long as it doesn't contradict the plot of the show then I'm willing to write it.

I love seeing reviews so if you enjoy it then please leave one!


	3. Crush

**Crush** **– Set straight after "Sisters"**

It was an interesting word to say the least, I could not put my finger on how the word could be correlated to the feelings it was named after. How did one feel a 'crush'? Was a person's heart supposed to concave in on itself? Surely this would cause irreparable damage to such an important organ….. I suppose it must just be another 'figure of speech' that the others so casually used.

Disregarding the semantics of the word I now move onto the meaning of such a term. I had heard my friends mention the word in passing before and eventually after asking Beast Boy he revealed to me that it was a name for when someone has romantic feelings towards another. I definitely had been experiencing these 'romantic feelings' as of recently so the word could most certainly be applied in my scenario.

Ever since the Titan's formation I had noticed that I had started to develop some sort of affliction with Robin, I would find myself in an glorious mood whenever we would be in the same room and I could not seem to stop the even wider smile that would find its way onto my face. I had begun spending the vast majority of my time with Robin whenever we had gotten the chance. We would partake in lots of activities together but I found that even just the simple act of conversing had become my favourite past-time. My heart had skyrocketed when he had referred to me his 'best friend' when prompted by Cyborg and Beast Boy, I was unsure as to why they found that truth to be so entertaining, as they would frequently smirk at Robin when we were together.

Sadly and almost ashamedly I soon began to long for something more than this 'best friend' arrangement, I would long to place my hand atop his when we would sit together to watch the television and I would scold myself for such a desire. Best friends don't hold hands. It was as if I was being teased by my sorrowful revelation, there would be times when we would be alone and I would lose myself in the moment and truly believe that there could be more than friendship. One of these moments had been at the pier on the 'wheel of ferris', had I not been rudely interrupted by the Centauri Police and the actions of my sister, I was sure that I would have told Robin of my feelings.

Something Beast Boy later added, increased the number of obstacles in my path. "Sometimes the person you have a crush on doesn't have a crush on you", as a princess on Tamaran any male that I chose to be my mate would have gladly accepted the privilege to join into a royal family. This wasn't the case on Earth, feelings would need to be reciprocated for a relationship to be formed. What if Robin didn't feel the same way? The very real possibility felt like a blade stabbing into my heart. What if he wished to only be 'best friends' and nothing more? What if he was not attracted to me? I shook the thoughts free from my mind, it would do no good to dwell on such thoughts.

* * *

The sun set slowly over the bay as we to sat with our legs dangling over the edge of the tower, I don't know how long we had both sat there but to me it made no difference. Our long and comfortable silence ended as he turned and smiled at me "Whatcha thinking about, Star?"

I smiled at the shortened name, no matter how many times I had heard it, it never became less meaningful to me. "Nothing of particular, friend. Yourself?"

"I'm just baffled how you and Blackfire are related"

"How so?" I replied curiously

"How can someone so mean and manipulative be related to someone as kind as you?"

I blushed slightly and tilted my face out of view "My sister has always disliked me, I believe there are very few things she likes at all"

"This is what I mean. How is it possible for someone to dislike you, Starfire? You're like the kindest person in existence"

The blush deepened "I believe your kindness would rival that of mine, Robin"

He smiled and looked at his communicator "Wow, It's already 2am. We should probably head inside" he said nervously rubbing his neck. "sorry, didn't realise how long we'd been out here otherwise I would have told you"

"Time flies when you are having the fun, I believe the saying is" I reply with a warm smile as I step passed him "Goodnight, Robin"

My heart flutters in my chest as he smiles at me, "Night, Star"

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Short story just because it's mainly a build up to the Tokyo themed story which will be coming soon.

Sorry it's took me so long to update this! Other stories have side-tracked me, gonna focus on this for a while now so expect some more updates soon. There will be another story and then after that will be the Tokyo one. I'm sure there will be others after this but that's my plans at the moment.

Hope you enjoyed!

Follow/contact me on Tumblr (same username as here)


	4. Shopping

**Shopping – Set a month after "Go!"**

The last few weeks of being on Earth had sadly been mostly uneventful, I had spent the majority of my time inside of the tower as I tried to absorb as much of Earthen culture as possible through the entertainment device known as the "Television". The other reason for my pseudo-lockdown was due to the fact that the people of Jump City would not be too pleased to see the alien girl that attempted to destroy their city, wandering around as if she was a normal citizen. I was under strict command by Robin to do the "laying low" until the general populous understood that I wasn't a threat to them.

It would be hard to put into words the excitement that I felt when Robin asked if I wish to accompany him out of the tower to a location known as "the mall", I had no idea what this was but I was thrilled to be going anywhere. We took Robin's motorcycle which was a completely new method of transport to me, it could travel at much higher speeds than the T-Car but it also felt much more precarious to be seated on. "May I ask where we are going, Robin?" I had to yell to get my voice over the sound of the engine.

"We're going to the mall, I told you before didn't I?"

"You mentioned a 'mall' but I have no concept of what a 'mall' is"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry Starfire. I forget you're an alien sometimes" he slowed the bike down slightly so that the roar of the engine softened "A mall is a big place with loads of stores in it, where you can buy things"

"Like a trade market?"

"Yeah, kinda. But a lot bigger than a market"

* * *

Stepping inside the large building I instantaneously understood the fascination that people had with these large trade markets. It was extraordinarily different than any other Terran building I had visited before, stores lined either side of the entrance way and bright colours and sounds flooded the senses. Hundreds of others were traversing between the stores carrying large bags that appeared to be filled with items they had acquired.

"Glorious" I said with an entranced sigh as I attempted to take in the majesty of the area surrounding me

"It's pretty great. Do you not have anything like this on Tamaran, Star?"

"We have trading markets….but not of this magnitude" I paused as I turned my attention back to him "what is it that you are wishing to trade, friend?"

He reached into his pocket and fumbled for a folded up piece of paper, he un-crumpled it and read it in a murmur to himself. "Cyborg wants some stuff from the hardware store, Raven didn't want anything and Beast Boy wanted me to get him another gamestation controller since he broke the last one"

I tilted my head in confusion "If our friends wanted these items, why did they not just accompany us?"

He sighed "Because they're lazy idiots" he said with a smirk, "I don't mind though, since I'm already here. Is there anything you would like to buy, Star?"

I glanced around at the different stores people seemed to be heading into "I am not sure of what there would be for me to buy" I replied

"The mall sells everything"

"It sells Glorkaroaches?" I asked with an excited smile or "spudlings or-"

"Okay, the mall sells pretty much everything" he replied with a chuckle "I'll take you to look in some of the stores and see if there's anything you'd like"

A saddening thought brought me out of my excitement "I do not have any form of earthen currency in which to trade with"

"Its fine, I brought enough with me" he replied pulling out his wallet and offering me some notes.

I frowned at his offer "I do not wish for you to spend your money on me, Robin"

"It's not my money, part of our team funds covers personal purchases. We each can spend some of that on ourselves. You've earned your money, Star" he elaborated with a smile

I smiled in return and took the notes he had offered me and followed as he led me towards the stores. Hours flew by as I was lost in the sea of stores and the amount of choice when it came to purchases. I found myself lost in the clothing stores…..I had no idea that humans had so many different styles of clothing and they all were completely unique from each other. By the time I had done I must have gathered an entire wardrobe's worth of clothes.

Robin smirked at the 4 bags I was holding precariously within my grasp "I see you found something to buy then" he paused and glanced at his communicator. "Wow it's already 1pm, we've been here for 3 hours already. I need to go and grab Cyborg and Beast Boy's stuff, the food court is just down those stairs to the left so go and get something to eat and I'll meet you there"

I smiled and nodded hovering over the edge of the railing and floating down to the food court below, the majority of occupants seated below stared in surprise at me as I lowered to the ground but seemed to lose interest after a few moments. Glancing over the different food stalls my eyes landed on a brightly coloured stand and I found myself drawn over to it.

"What can I get you Miss Starfire?" the cheerful young man behind the stall asked

"You know my name?" I asked in surprise

"Of course. The Titans are amazing and I really appreciate the work you've done"

I smiled at the man "Thank you. However, what is it exactly that you sell?" gesturing to the image of the strange fluid container on the front of the stall.

"We sell smoothies, they come in strawberry, chocolate, raspberry, vanilla and banana. I'd recommend the banana flavour"

Having no knowledge of what this 'smoothie' even is I simply went along with the man's suggestion. Little did I know the impact of this decision truly was, within minutes my energy levels had rose to unnatural levels and I could barely keep myself still as I sat at a table waiting for Robin. Spotting him stepping over to the table I darted out of my seat and smothered the boy in a hug, "Robin! How have you been friend? Did you buy anything special? Can I see what you bought?" I fired off in rapid succession.

He wheezed and I released him to find his face burning a bright red "I'm fine Star" he replied nervously, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel glorious and full of energy, friend"

Robin glanced down at the half consumed beverage sat in front of me and smirked in understanding "Oh, you're on a sugar high"

"A what?" I replied quickly

"I probably should have mentioned this to you before. On Earth we tend to use a lot of sugar in our food and so some people get what we call 'sugar high'. It means that you get really excited and have a lot of energy because you consumed too much sugar" he elaborated.

"Oh, well this 'sugar high' feels most glorious" I smiled brightly and wrapped my arms tightly around him "Thank you for allowing me to accompany you, Robin. It has been most fun"

His cheeks seemed to turn a bright red "Remind me to bring you back a smoothie next time I go to the mall"

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Sorry it took me a while to post this. Been really busy with university work so I haven't had much time to work on anything. Hopefully I'll be able to get the Tokyo themed one wrote up soon but it might take me a couple of weeks. Sorry about that!

Dick/Kory week is starting tomorrow (1st February) and I was considering writing 1 or 2 stories for it, they would be pretty short stories but at least it'd be some content for you guys. If I do I'll post them both on my Tumblr (same username) and also on here.

Hope you enjoyed!

Leave a review/favourite and follow me on Tumblr.


	5. Love

**Love** **– Set during the events of "Trouble In Tokyo"**

There are many emotions that are hard to understand in life but love is the one that seems to elude all no matter how much we try to make sense out of the matter. It is a simple four letter word and yet it can be a life changing revelation for the speaker or the recipient. As an emotion it fools us, and toys with our feelings, it can make us blind to something right in front of us and can deceive us into seeing things that aren't truly there.

For so many years I worried over my feelings of love as I had no way of understanding what it was, or what its cruel intentions were as it toyed with my emotions and my heart. Love for my family was something that I believed to be tangible as it could easily be rationalised as being a chemical reaction due to our relation. For my entire life I believed this to be the only form of love. That is until I arrived on earth.

In hindsight I can clearly see that the 'butterflies' and the 'stomach knot' that he gave me was always some form of love even if I could not yet understand it. When we first met, I saw him as a threat and a foe but within moments my view was beginning to change, it had been so many years since I was last shown any form of kindness and he seemed to dish it out freely. His kindness and aid filled the void in my heart and I believe that even from our first meeting, I reserved a place there for him.

I gladly accepted his friendship but it wasn't long before I began to yearn for more than simply being 'best friends'. There were times where it seemed he also wished for this but we were always rudely interrupted or either one of us would be too nervous to admit our feelings. So for a long time I believed that my feelings were mine alone and that I was a silly alien for believing that Robin would ever wish for anything more. Despite how much my friends told me of Robin's feelings towards me, I could never take their opinion as 100% fact and I needed the answer from Robin himself and not just a 'hunch'. This is what drew me to my dilemma as I was just as eagerly avoiding the discussion of the matter myself, I subconsciously found myself leaving clues and hints of my feelings and hoping that he would follow them.

Seeing the Titans in the future broke my heart but none more so then seeing Nightwing. Robin's light heartedness seemed to have evaporated over the years and he was left as a cold shell and tragically he ended up exactly how he didn't want to, becoming a copy of the Batman. The realisation that I had left him alone in pain for 20 years broke me inside and I actually began to question why I didn't just stay there with him. It was obvious that he had feelings for me and the thought of leaving him again seemed too much for me to bear. Only on his and the other's command did I leave and despite the tragic future that I had seen, the knowledge of Nightwing's feelings gave me renewed hope for those of my Robin.

I felt my heart being torn away from me as I learned of my betrothal on Tamaran, there was only one man I wished to be wed to and he was being cruelly taken from me. My heart leapt at the idea of Robin's jealousy over the event but it just made me even sadder knowing what I would be losing. I did not wish to be cold towards him in his attempts to save me but if I had to look at his face as I signed away my life on Earth…..I do not believe I would have been able to cope. It took us being stranded on an alien planet for me to gain some clarity on the relationship myself and Robin shared. I learned of his admiration of me but despite what he said I knew that he was holding back. I took his brief confession and I cherished it for a year, regardless of whether Robin understood his feelings for me, it had certainly made me understand my feelings towards him.

It is humorous how one night in a foreign city could change so many things, a confession had changed our entire relationship and I finally built up the courage to make my feelings clear to him, no more edging around the topic. By the end of the trip he would know my feelings. And despite Robin's initial uncertainty, we both knew of one another's feelings.

* * *

Lying in my bed in the hotel room I struggle desperately to think of anything else than what had happened tonight but no matter what I am unable to remove this foolish grin from my face and ground myself from where I am stuck hovering a few feet above the bedsheets. I wonder to myself if Robin is facing the same struggle as I am. I want to see him and no matter how many times I tell myself that I should not as it would be rude to disturb him at 3am I still find myself gliding over to his door in the hallway and knocking gently.

After a few moments the door swings open and there stood a pyjama clad Robin with a look of mild surprise and happiness spread across his face. "Starfire?"

It was then I realised that my plan to see Robin didn't include any planning as to what I would say to him. Racking my brain I decided to be honest "I was unable to sleep. I was wondering if you wished to do the hanging out?"

Robin turned and looked at the clock on his wall "You want to hang out at 3am, Star?" he chuckled

I felt like an idiot, "You are right it is foolish, I am sorry for disturbing you Robin"

As I began to leave I felt something tug at my hand and I turned to see him smiling warmly at me "We can hang out, Star" he said, stepping aside from the doorway.

I gave him a grateful smile and took a seat on the bed. In honesty I had not at all planned getting to this stage, I knew that I wanted to see him and speak to him but as to what I actually wanted to say, I was at a loss for words. Everything in his room suddenly became extremely interesting and I found myself examining every detail of the floral pattern on the ceiling to fill the empty silence.

"Is the ceiling different in your room?" he asked with a confused look

I realised my strangeness and I smiled sheepishly "I believe they are the same"

He smiled slightly "Oh, okay. Wanna watch some TV?" I nodded wordlessly in response and he proceeded to navigate to the movies section and find something for us to watch. Regardless of the fact that all the content was in Japanese, it gave the room some well needed background noise. We laid along the bed with our attention focused on the screen.

Eventually the lack of conversation appeared to be too much for Robin and his previous calm demeanour seemed to have visibly diminished, leaving a look of nervousness about him, "Star?"

Taking my eyes of the screen and rolling to face him "Yes Robin?"

"You don't…umm…regret what happened, right?" he asked anxiously

I tilted my head in confusion "Regret what?"

"Kissing me" he responded with a clear tone of unease

His words sent shivers down my spine and worry washed through me, did he regret it? Did he think it was a mistake? I could feel myself beginning to panic slightly "No…do you regret it?" I asked in return as my eyes began to fill up.

He sighed in relief and shuffled closer taking my hand, "No no, of course I don't I just wanted to make sure you didn't. I thought that maybe you came here to tell me you regretted it"

A wave of relief washed over me and I smiled reassuringly at him, "I am certain of my feelings"

"Me too" he replied, squeezing my hand gently "I wish it hadn't took me this long to tell you though…there was so many chances I had to tell you"

"The blame is also mine for I was not clear enough with you"

"At least you made an effort. Bruce drilled into my head that I could never have anything more than a friend, that girls were a 'distraction' that I didn't need. Even after I left him, I was stupid enough to still follow the things he had taught me"

I smiled sympathetically "I am sure he believed it to be in your best interest"

"Yeah, but when a beautiful alien princess is trying to show that she likes me, you'd think I would have been smart enough to ignore him" he said with an annoyed sigh

My cheeks burned brightly and to cease his tirade against himself I placed a gentle kiss to his lips. "On Tamaran, lip contact is not typically a form of affection but I am beginning to enjoy it greatly"

"Well, if that's the case, then I need to help you practise it" he replied with a playful smirk

My smirk matched his as I pulled him closer "I believe you are correct"

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Thank you so much for reading and I'm extremely sorry it has took so long to update this. It comes from a lethal combination of University work, laziness and temporary writers block. Thank you so much for anyone who's stuck around.

As for the moment this story is complete, I may make additions in the future but that is reliant on whether or not I think of more things to add.

Every single day I am thinking of story ideas and things to add to current ideas I have so don't worry about me forgetting a story or something because I definitely haven't forgotten.

Plenty more stories on the way.


End file.
